worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Basilisk
Basilisk is the Goddess of Toxins and Snakes. She is an old deity, having been around when the realms were still new. Symbols * A spitting cobra * A coiled up viper * A fang tipped with venom Powers Toxin Manipulation- She can produce venoms and poisons, along with control them to a certain extent. She is also immune to all toxins. Serpentes Control- Basilisk naturally emits magic that manipulates snakes. This makes them listen and follow her, bending them to her control. She can even speak through snakes. Shapeshifting- She can shapeshift between her two forms, her normal snake form and her humanoid form. Strength- In her regular form Basilisk has great amounts of strength, which makes sense seeing as she's the biggest deity in her snake form. Appearances Basilisk's original form is a gigantic cobra, making her the biggest deity, with mottled yellow-brown scales tinted green and yellow-green eyes. She wears a gold sort of plating on her head like a crown, embedded with red and blue jewels to add flair. She can shift into a humanoid form that allows her to meet with her followers and the other deities. Basilisk's human form is tall and tanned, with long strands of brown hair. She wears a thin white dress lined with gold, and has a smaller version of the same gold plating on her head. Her snake eyes and fangs remain in this form. Personality Domain Basilisk resides in the Haridus Desert. It is a vast land of endless sand with it's landscape becoming progressively more rocky as you head towards the heart. Here is where Basilisk is coiled up, between the tall jagged rocks jutting out of the ground. The heart of the desert also contains a large oasis with many flourishing plants. The desert is home to many snakes, obviously, but other dangerous creatures roam as well. It is why people only reside at its edges if they even dare to go near it at all. Occasionally a mortal may enter to slay some monsters or just survive in general for fame, but they rarely come back out. Temples Her temples are large and have no walls, just beams holding up the ceiling. They are usually made of sandstone or other rocky material that blends in with the desert sands. In them are vases, filled with either water or snakes. When people come to make sacrifices either they bring one of their livestock to be bitten by a snake or allow a serpent to bite themselves. Both of these sacrifices have rewards, the second especially if you survive. Backstory Basilisk is one of the older deities, having been around when the realms were still fresh. As the overworld was still being formed into what it was today Basilisk laid a large clutch of eggs, which hatched into the many snake species around today. Originally all had her venomous touch, but how some lost it is another story. After this Basilisk went on to gift some of the other deities creations with her venomous touch as well as a "gift", though it is not clear whether her intentions were pure or not. Thousands of years later Basilisk met a Greater Wyvern named Sanguis, and had the demigods Coatl and Tetuani with him. The wyvern left before their eggs hatched, making Basilisk despise him instead of being neutral with Sanguis. This didn't help Basilisk with her understanding of romantic love, making it worse in fact. Trivia * Basilisk is the biggest deity in her normal, snake form * She is the mother of all snakes * Originally all snakes were given venom, but another deity is the reason why some snakes lack any toxin * Basilisk frequently gives gifts to those who make sacrifices to her and prove their loyalty; these gifts may include the immunity to certain toxins or the ability to heal the effects of poisons and venoms Category:GGaD